Every Other Second A chaque seconde
by Bel-O
Summary: OS, little song fic about Fred and Angelina...


**Hello everobody !**

**This is a one-shot about Fred and Angelina, and told from Fred's POV. This story based on a song 'A Chaque Seconde' by Aqme (a french rock group).**

**I'm really sorry, if there are mistakes and if the text isn't very long, I don't speak good English, I speak French (I'm from Belgium), but I would like really to know what you think about my story !**

**THANKS to **angelface04** to beta-reading my OS !**

**Nice reading…**

_**

* * *

D'un seul coup, sans prévenir, une évidence **_

_(At one go, without to warn, an obvious fact) _

_**Elle se tient là, si proche de moi**_

_( She stands there, so close to me)_

I tried, I swear it…in vain. More over, who will can to fight against that ?

I will have nevertheless to put up me with it…

_**A chaque pas je sens battre de plus en plus**_

_(I feels my heart's beating more and more) _

_**Mon cœur si fort qu'elle peut l'entendre **_

_(My heart's so loud she can hear it)_

I approach her and sit down next to her on the sofa in front of the fireplace...our favourite place.

She smiles at me and I feel my stomach tie in knots..

_**Chaque battement qui rugit que pour elle**_

_(Each beating roaring only for her)_

She turns her head and starts to talk with the person sitting in an armchair in front of her. I'm not even capable of saying her name. Her smell, her presence invades me and prevents me from thinking straight.

_**Sans qu'elle sache mes sentiments**_

_(She doesn't know what I feels) _

I took time to understand it, I pushed every other moment more away this bloody obvious fact, hoping that if I ignored it, it'll leave. ?

I can't even tell when it started…I'm so confused.

_**Comme si à chaque seconde**_

_( Like if every other second)_

_**Je succombais à tort**_

_( I succomb wrongly)_

_**Comme si rien d'autre au monde**_

_( Like if nothing more on the world)_

_**Me parraissait si fort**_

_(nothing more on the world seems as hard as that) _

And all of that in vain, of course.

She was my best friend, my confidente, my moral support and now what is she ? She took possession of my heart and I'll never get it back…never…

_**Elle sourit, me regarde et m'aime peut-être**_

_( She smiles, looks at me, and loves me, maybe)_

_**Je l'espère…je laisse faire**_

_( I hope it is…I let her do)_

_**Comme elle veut**_

_(Like she wants)_

Yes, I confess, I hope that she loves me, but is that bad? Maybe, who knows…maybe one day she'll love me…like I love her.

_**Comme si à chaque seconde**_

_( Like if every other second)_

_**Je succombais à tort**_

_( I succomb wrongly)_

_**Comme si rien d'autre au monde**_

_( Like if nothing more on the world)_

_**Me parraissait si fort**_

_( Seems like me so hard)_

I can't take anymore, I've got to get it out. I take her hand, leave the Common Room, and lead her into an empty classroom. I listen her asking me where we're going, but I can't answer her.

I can only think about one thing.. I have to tell her how I feel…

_**C'est elle qui prendra mon âme et ma vie**_

_( That's her who takes my soul and my life)_

_**Je n'espère plus, je n'attends plus**_

_( I don't hope, I don't wait)_

We arrive. I can't look at her eyes but I have to. I have to for me…and for her. She has to know.

I can't wait anymore. I have a lump in my throat, but I have to struggle around it.

_**Comme si rien d'autre au monde**_

_( Like if nothing more on the world) _

_**Me parraissait si fort**_

_(nothing more on the world seems as hard as that) _

- Angel… »

She comes up to me, it doesn't help matters of the situation.

She says nothing, she looks as if she's trying to understand what's important.

I finally raise my head.

- I can't take anymore…forgive me.

I take her head in my hands and put my lips to hers.

_**C'est elle qui prendra mon âme et ma vie**_

_( That's her who takes my soul and my life)_

She jumps…but she doesn't move away from me…

_**Tant de fois j'ai souffert**_

_( So many times, I suffered)_

…_**en vain**_

_( …in vain)_

She presses to me and clings on my sweater like she's afraid I'll leave.

Her lips are as sweet as I imagined, I can't think any more for a long time, I just 'experience' …

_**Si magique, si facile, si périlleux**_

_( So magic, so easy, so perilous)_

Our lips divide but we rest with closed eyes, forehead to forehead.

- I love you too…


End file.
